Character sheet explanation
by ChaosShadow12
Summary: Please read this for an explanation for the oc submisson.


Universe: What world are you from?

Fighting: Your natural talent at whooping ass. The higher the Rank, the better you are. Note that this is a general level of Natural talent.

Agility: This represents your speed, reflexes, and general hand-eye coordination.

Strength: Your physical power. This is how hard you hit, how much you can lift.

Endurance: This represents how much punishment your body can take before it causes you to pass out or become useless. This determines how often you get sick and how effective poisons are against you.

Reasoning: This is how intelligent you are. Your knowledge and ability to learn.

Intuition: This is how aware you are. Of you surroundings, and of other people's state of emotional being.

Psyche: This represents your sense of self. Your general sanity as well as how difficult it is to mentally trick you.

Race: This is you species within you chosen universe. Since that matters in some of them.

Skills: Specialized skills that are not special powers. Each of these get a plus that represents how skilled you are. A 1 represents some basic training. Most master ranked skills have a 5. Legendary levels of mastery are 10, which is also as high as you can go.

Ok now for some reading.

Each of the above stats have a rank that represents how well developed each is. Below will be a breakdown of what those ranks mean.

10:

•Fighting; Useless in a fight.

•Agility; Can't catch a foam ball from 3 feet away. Trips on air. Paralyzed.

•Strength; Cannot lift self from bed. Newborn strength.

•Endurance; No immune system to speak of. Very weak constitution

•Reasoning; Legally challenged.

•Intuition; Entirely unaware pf surroundings

•Psyche; Extremely weak minded. You are the personality less minion.

11-30:

•Fighting; Able to flail around and might hit unsuspecting bystanders

•Agility; Can sprint very short distances. Can dodge a slow foam ball.

•Strength; Can move under own power. Can lift of own weight.

•Endurance; Still easily sick, easily physically overwhelmed.

•Reason; D students. Very low average people.

•Intuition; Easily distracted, Surprised rather frequently.

•Psyche; Standard Sheeple

31-50: This is the overall average for humans

•Fighting; Normal person. Fresh thug.

•Agility; Standard person

•Strength; Can lift own weight with relative ease.

•Endurance; Standard person.

•Reason; C-B students

•Intuition; Average person

•Psyche; Average person

51-75

•Fighting; Has been in a few fights. Loses more often than not.

•Agility; 20 second 100m dash. Can easily dodge foam dodgeballs.

•Strength; Can lift own weight without terrible effort.

•Endurance; Can eat most foods that are almost expired. Can keep pushing themselves after intense workout exhaustion.

•Reason; C-A student. Beginner level chess player. Easily able to do simple puzzles and riddles.

•Intuition; Aware of their surroundings. Able to notice some subtle clues.

•Psyche; Needs some basic conversation to convince to change opinion. Able to spot blatant lies.

76-100

•Fighting; Experienced but untrained thug. 50/50 win ratio.

•Agility; 15second 100m dash. Can play dodgeball with midspeed softballs.

•Strength; Can lift own weight.

•Endurance; Rarely sick. Can stand a light beating.

•Reason; BA student. Seasoned Chess player. Intermediate puzzles and riddles take little effort .

•Intuition; Fairly aware of their surroundings. Not easily startled but can be snuck up on.

•Psyche; Somewhat stubborn. Not easily swayed. Can spot some subtle lies.

101-125

•Fighting; limit of untrained people. 75% win ratio. Can hold own against beginner level trained combatants.

•Agility; 13sec 100m dash. Mid level track student. Can easily dodge softballs.

•Strength; Can lift upto 1/3 over own weight.

•Endurance; Might get sick once a year. Can take a beating from a small gang and get back up. Can resist low level poisons.

•Reason; Straight A student. Fledgling Chess master. Can solve hard riddles and puzzles with some effort.

•Intuition; Can almost sense nearby people. Sixth sense just starting to develop.

•Psyche; Stubborn. Takes skilled persuasion to sway. Can catch most lies.

126-150 This is the edge of most human potential.

•Fighting; Can fight a small group of thugs without issue. Classically trained.

•Agility; 7-10 second 100m dash. Can play dodgeball with baseballs fairly well.

•Strength; Can lift upto 400lbs with minimal effort.

•Endurance; Might be sick once every couple years. Can push through harsh exhaustion even in some extreme environments.

•Reason; Valedictorian. Rising Chess master. Hard puzzles and riddles take a couple minutes at most.

•Intuition; Can sense familiar people. Takes a lot of skill to sneak up on. Fresh 6th sense.

•Psyche; Extremely Stubborn. Trained and skilled persuasion is needed to convince to change stance. Only skilled liars can fool them.

151-200 Famous Olympian Physical Limits

•Fighting; Can fight midsize groups with little effort. Mid class training.

•Agility; One of the fastest normal people on Earth. Can keep up with a horse for 50m.

•Strength; Lift capacity is almost 800lbs. Can juggle bowling balls for fun.

•Endurance; Almost never sick. Can recover from near death without extreme consequence.

•Reason; Near genius. Can freely do master level puzzles and riddles with little effort.

•Intuition; Needs master level skill to sneak up on. 6th sense is starting to be trained.

•Psyche; Most human trickery does not work.

201-300

•Fighting; Master mortal warrior. Skilled black belt.

•Agility; Can keep up with a cheetah in sprints. Can dodge most bow and arrow shots.

•Strength; Can bench press most small vehicles. Hits like a small truck.

•Endurance; Never sick. Ignores almost all poisons. Recover from near death easily.

•Reason; Genius level intellect. Treats master puzzles as fun. Chess master.

•Intuition; Humans can no longer startle. Able to track a lost cat in the woods.

•Psyche; Humans can no longer sway them from their opinions. Cannot be truly lied to.

301-500

•Fighting; Grand Master. Few mortal equals.

•Agility; Can dodge low caliber bullets. Can keep up with most standard vehicles.

•Strength; Juggles motorcycles for fun. Can lift small armored vehicles.

•Endurance; Can withstand Hemlock poisoning. Will walk to medical help with missing limbs.

•Reason; Super Genius. Chess master without peer. Plays riddle games with young Dragons.

•Intuition; Can count individual ants in a hive at their feet.

•Psyche; Can shake off most Mind control.

501-999

•Fighting; Warrior legend. Can fight most supernatural opponents easily.

•Agility; Can dodge a barrage of pistol fire. Can keep up with sports cars.

•Strength; Can bench a tank. Juggle civilian trucks. Hits like a landslide.

•Endurance; What is death? Only legendary poisons and the worst of diseases have a hope of effecting.

•Reason; Super computer level intellect. Can outwit most anyone.

•Intuition; Can feel a butterfly's wingbeat from 100ft away.

•Psyche; Can ignore most Fey illusion.

If there are any questions please pm me.


End file.
